NaruHina OneShoot
by Aoi Aysel
Summary: Kumplan Cerita NaruHina
1. Saathiya

Naruto disclimer Masashi Kishimoto

[Kemngkinan ooc, typo, Al, dll]

[Romance]

 **Saathiya**

Naruto tergesa-gesa melemparkan pakaian yang bisa diraihnya dari dalam lemari, memaksa pakaian-pakaian yang malang itu untuk masuk ke dalam _travel bag_ yang sudah sulit untuk ditutup kembali. Tanganya meraih dompet dan ponsel untuk dijejalkan ke dalam sebuah tas jinjing yang juga kelebihan muatan.

"Naruto anakku," Kushina terisak di balik pintu kamarnya. "Mengapa harus seperti ini nak? Tidak bisakah kau menemuinya sekali saja, mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran, orang tuanya akan datang nanti malam," Kushina menangis pilu air matanya sudah membasahi pakaiannya.

"Minumlah dulu Kushina, kau sudah meraung-raung selama setengah jam," Minato menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah. "Dia sangat keras kepala, entah dari mana dia mendapatkan sifatnya itu."

Pintu kamar terbuka, Naruto menyeret barang-barang bawaannya. "Aku menyayangi kalian," Naruto berbicara tanpa melihat ke arah ayah dan ibunya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini, aku mencintai orang lain. Sekarang dia sangat membutuhkan ku."

"Ayah sudah tau soal kehamilan gadis itu. Dia hanya menjebak mu nak, supaya bisa menjadi bagian keluarga kita."

"Tidak Ayah, dia adalah wanita yang baik, semua ini salah ku, kukira dengan begini kalian bisa menerimanya."

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah Naruto. "Kau menyebut dirimu lelaki dengan menghamili seorang gadis dan kau bermaksud menjadikan dia menantu kami," amarah Kushina membuat auranya gelap dan menakutkan.

Naruto mengusap pipinya, air mata mengalir di sudut matanya "Maafkan aku Ibu, kalau kalian tidak bisa menerimanya aku terpaksa meninggalkan kalian, ayahnya mengusirnya dari rumah, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusan mu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan satu sen pun dari harta warisan kami." Wajah Minato kaku menahan Amarah.

Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan orang tuanya yang menatap sedih kepergiannya. Kushina, ibunya tak henti-hentinya menangis dalam pelukan suaminya.

...

Seorang gadis tengah duduk di ruang tunggu sebuah bandara, mengenakan topi lebar untuk menyembunyikan sebagian besar wajahnya, dia mendongak ketika seorang pria bermasker menghampirinya. "Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk. Gadis itu berdiri memeluk erat pemuda dihadapannya. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, waspada.

"Tidak ada yang membuntuti mu kan? Kalau Ayah ku menemukan mu, aku yakin dia akan membunuh mu."

"Tidak usah cemas, aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Ayah mu akan mengira kita pergi keluar negeri," kata Naruto.

"Naruto kau tidak mengenal ayah ku, dia adalah seorang bos mafia, dia akan menemukan kita dengan cepat."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu ku sebelumnya," Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Aku pikir itu akan membuat mu ketakutan dan meninggalkan aku."

"Tidak akan. Aku bahkan lari dari rumah untuk bisa bersama mu, jangan cemas lagi, ok?"

Dua jam kemudian pasangan suami istri itu duduk berseblahan di salah satu gerbong _shinkanshen_ yang akan membawa mereka menuju Osaka, beberapa saat yang lalu mereka menemui seorang pendeta di sebuah kuil dan memintanya untuk menikahkan mereka secepat mungkin. Sementara tiket pesawat atas nama mereka sudah digunakan orang lain dalam penerbangan ke New York.

...

Di sebuah rumah besar bergaya tradisional, Minato dan Kushina duduk bersimpuh memohon maaf atas tindakan putra mereka pada seseorang yang tadinya adalah calon besan mereka.

"Hiashi, aku mohon demi persahabatan kita, maafkanlah Naruto," Minato membungkuk pada sorang pria yang mengenakan kimono, raut wajahnya tegas dan berwibawa.

"Ini adalah salah ku, aku tidak mendidiknya dengan benar," Kushina ikut membungkuk.

"Kami bisa apa, dia sangat mencintai gadis itu," kata Minato.

"Bukan berarti dia bisa berbuat semau hatinya," Hiashi Hyuga menatap tajam pada Minato.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut, kalau saja dia bukan putra mu, aku sudah memotong-motong tubuhya untuk makanan malam Kyubi," Lanjut Hiashi.

Minato menoleh ke arah halaman belakang dimana seekor harimau benggala berwarna _orange_ sedang berjemur, bergelung santai menikmati matahari sore.

"Tapi kami membawa bukti yang bisa meringankan hukuman Naruto," Minato mengeluarkan perekam suara dari saku jasnya.

 _"Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini, aku mencintai orang lain. Sekarang dia sangat membutuhkan aku."_

Hiashi mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Bagaiman kau sudah yakin sekarang?" Tanya Minato.

"Dia bahkan tidak keberatan kami menghapusnya dari daftar ahli waris kami," kata Kushina.

Raut wajah Hiashi berubah lembut.

"Kami juga tidak menyangka, Naruto yang dulunya tidak pernah serius menjalin hubungan, mengencani banyak gadis, tapi sekarang dia berani mengambil tanggung jawab besar," lanjut Kushina.

"Dia pasti sangat mencintai Hinata, putri mu Hiashi." Minato tersenyum lembut.

Hiashi Hyuga menyesap tehnya pelan, matanya memandang lukisan almarhum istrinya. Kemudian menarik napas panjang, dia menyangka Hinata telah menghancurkan harga diri klan mereka dengan kehamilannya, siapa yang menyangka dunia begitu kecil. Awalnya dia tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu sahabat lamanya Namikaze Minato untuk membatalkan perjodohan anak-anak mereka, namun siapa yang menyangka sekarang mereka adalah keluarga.

Mereka bertiga memandang Kyubi yang terbangun, duduk manis menunggu makan malamnya, kenangan yang membawa mereka ke masa duapuluh tahun silam dimana mereka berempat bertemu di India dalam sebuah perjalanan Wisata.

"Hiashi bagai mana kalau besok kita bertiga mengunjungi Osaka?"

…

Sementara itu Uzumaki Naruto memandang penuh kasih istri yang baru saja dinikahinya, Uzumaki Hinata tertidur sangat lelap sambil memeluknya. Namun tidak dengan Naruto, matanya terbuka lebar, dia menajamkan indra pendengarannya, menangkap bunyi sekecil apapun yang mungkin saja adalah pembunuh bayaran yang sedang mengintainya.

The End

 **Omake**

Minato dan Kushina memandang sedih kepergian Naruto. Setelah taksi yang ditumpangi Naruto pergi, Kushina menyiramkan air mineral kewajahnya merapikan rambut merahnya dengan jari kemudian mengeluarkan cermin kecil memeriksa penampilanya.

"Minato, bagai mana kemampuan akting ku tadi? Tangan ku masih terasa sakit karena menampar Naruto."


	2. KEABADIAN SESAAT

Naruto Disclimer Masashi Kishimoto

[OOC, TYPO, AU, SUPRANATURAL]

 **KEABADIAN SESAAT**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari - Black Bird, Inuyasha, Kamisama Hajimemashita.

Penyambutan murid baru akan segera dilaksanakan di aula sekolah, murid-murid Kohona Academy berlarian, beradu cepat dengan penjaga gerbang sekolah. Hinata hanya terlambat satu detik sebelum Kotetsu membanting pagar sekolah di depan wajahnya. "Kau terlambat nona, tidak bisa dipercaya bahkan di hari pertama sekolah."

"Tapi kenapa kau membiarkan dia masuk? itu kan tidak adil," Hinata menunjuk seorang gadis yang mirip dengannya hanya saja dengan warna rambut berbeda.

"Nona Shion adalah pengecualian, ayahnya adalah pemilik sekolah ini."

"Kau kira pagar seperti ini bisa menahan ku," Hinata berbicara sendiri, tangannya memainkan liontin batu berwarna biru.

...

Pelajaran belum juga dimulai tapi Uzumaki Naruto sudah berkelahi dengan beberapa orang murid tahun ketiga, beradu tinju yang menghasilkan luka dan lebam menyakitkan pada wajahnya, entah mengapa masalah selalu saja datang padanya, hanya dengan menatap wajahnya seseorang bisa merasa tersinggung, entahlah mungkin cengiran rubahnya membuat orang salah paham.

Pikirannya kalut memikirkan nanti malam dia akan bertemu calon tunangan pilihan orang tuanya, anak dari relasi bisnis perusahaan ayahnya, yang juga putri pemilik sekolahnya sekarang. Dia memilih tidur dibawah pohon sakura yang tumbuh tepat di samping tembok sekolah untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya. Kelopak bunga yang gugur diterbangkan angin membuat matanya berat, tidak butuh waktu lama dia sudah di alam mimpi. Luka-lukanya di wajahnya mengering dengan cepat, lebam birunya memudar, kulit gelapnya kembali seperti semula.

...

 _Gadis itu selalu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara helaian rambut ungu gelapnya, warga desa menjauhinya, menganggapnya aneh dan dia tidak punya seorangpun teman. Yang dilakukanya setiap hari hanyalah mencari kayu bakar, berburu hewan kecil, jamur, dan dedaunan di hutan yang bisa dia masak untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Bukan tanpa sebab gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya, matanya bulannya bisa melihat hal yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Di setiap sudut dan ruang yang dilihatnya hanyalah berbagai macam rupa menyeramkan Ayakashi yang tak terhitung jumlahnya._

 _Sore itu dia belum mendapatkan seekorpun hewan buruan hingga lupa waktu dan pulang terlambat, dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk keluar dari hutan, dia baru merasa tenang setelah mencapai padang rumput di perbatasan desa. Hampir seumur hidupnya dia melintasi padang itu namun yang ada disana hanyalah hamparan rumput dan sebatang pohon sakura tua yang meranggas dan tak pernah berbunga._

 _Tapi apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, pohon tua itu berbunga lebat dan berpendar, sangat kontras dengan gelapnya malam, bunganya yang berguguran seketika lenyap sebelum menyentuh tanah. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takutnya, dengan langkah pelan dia menghampiri pohon bercahaya itu._

 _Apa yang ada dibalik pohon itu justru adalah hal paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Pria itu, entah apakah cocok menyebutnya seorang pria, rambutnya sangat panjang berwarna kuning dikuncir dengan pita putih panjang menjuntai. Pakaiannya sangat indah bermotif bunga teratai orange dan putih, dan pusat dari semua keindahan itu adalah wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Pria itu terjaga, matanya yang biru terang memandang tak suka kepada orang yang mengganggu tidurnya._

 _"Anda sangat cantik tuan."_

 _Pria itu menilai tamunya, bukannya tersinggung dia justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal._

 _"Kau tidak takut pada ku? Suaranya yang merdu terdengar seperti nyanyian._

 _"Mengapa harus takut?"_

 _"Saya membawa senjata," pria itu melirik sebuah katana yang berada di pinggangnya._

 _"Anda tidak akan melukai ku kan?"_

 _"Bukan itu masalahnya nona, kau tidak takut dengan keberadaan ku?"_

 _"Tantu saja tidak, tidak mungkin orang seindah anda melukai orang lain, anda bahkan lebih cantik dari bunga."_

 _Pria itu memijat kepalanya, entah apa yang ada di kepala gadis itu memandangnya dengan takjub bagai barang antik. Di tempat asalnya jagankan memandang wajahnya, mendengar namanya saja akan membuat seseorang gemetar ketakutan. Entah sudah berapa banyak Ayakashi dan Yokai yang binasa di tangannya. Membunuh dalam sekali tebasan pedangnya tanpa menunjukan emosi apapun._

 _"Siapa nama mu tuan?" Lihat. Sekarang dia bahkan menanyakan namanya._

 _"Kurama." Entah mengapa dia langsung menjawabnya, mungkin karena lama merasa kesepian tanpa teman bicara._

 _"Nama ku Hinata. Mengapa anda berada disini? Mari ikut ke rumah ku."_

 _"Andai aku bisa, aku sedang di hukum tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini."_

 _Kurama memperlihatkan belenggu besar yang merantai kakinya. Tanpa ragu gadis itu mencoba berbagai cara melepaskan rantai itu. Jangankan terlepas, rantai itu bahkan tidak bergeser sedikitpun. "Manusia biasa seperti mu tak akan bisa melepaskannya."_

 _"Aku akan mencari cara, itu adalah janji ku seumur hidup."_

 _Kurama tersenyum, dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Hinata, berjanji serius pada orang yang baru saja ditemuinya._

 _"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada tuan?"_

 _"Aku akan menceritakannya pada mu esok hari kalau kau mau datang menemui ku lagi."_

 _Kurama melepaskan sebuah kalung dari lehernya. "Ambil ini, jangan pernah melepaskannya, kau tidak akan melihat hal yang menyeramkan lagi"._

 _Dia menyerahkan kalung warisan Tsunade, neneknya kepada seorang gadis yang baru ditemuinya, membayangkan wajah neneknya yang marah membuatnya merinding. Kalung batu biru yang akan selalu kembali pada pemiliknya._

 _Malam itu Hinata untuk pertama kalinya melihat dunia dengan pemandangan yang berbeda. Lampu yang berpijar di seluruh desa dan bulan yang bersinar di langit. Dia tidur dengan perasaan bahagia, tak sabar menanti esok hari karena sekarang dia punya seorang teman._

 _Awan putih di langit yang berwarna biru, oh apakah itu sekelompok burung? Hinata merasa seperti mereka, terbang bebas. Dia berlari ke arah Kurama yang sudah menunggunya._

 _"Hinata kau tau aku sudah berumur hampir dua ribu tahun?" Kurama memulai ceritanya._

 _"Wah ternyata anda sudah tua Kurama-sama, jangan khawatir anda belum memiliki sedikitpun keriput"._

 _Kurama tertawa. "Aku adalah seorang panglima perang untuk klan kami, suatu hari ketua klan ingin aku menikah dengan putrinya. Tapi aku menolak jadi dia marah dan menahan ku disini. Wajah mu mengingatkan ku pada putri Shion, hanya saja kau jauh lebih cantik dan baik hati."_

 _"Sekian."_

 _"Eh. Ku kira akan jadi cerita yang panjang."_ _Hinata sedikit kecewa._

 _Sejak saat itu Hinata tak pernah seharipun melewatkan pertemuan dengan kurama. Persahabatan mereka terjalin erat, Kurama menceritakan berbagai hal yang belum pernah di dengar oleh Hinata. Dan Hinata menceritakan kehidupannya yang suram, begitu seterusnya._ _Hari-hari berganti dengan cepat tanpa mereka sadari._

 _"Hinata kau tidak ingin menikah?" Begitulah pertanyaan Kurama pada saat Hinata sudah berusia empat puluh tahun. "Tak adakah orang yang kau sukai?"_

 _"Aku tidak tertarik pada manusia manapun?" Hinata melirik sekilas ke wajah Kurama. "Aku punya janji yang harus kutepati."_

 _"Jangan terlalu terikat dengan janji itu, kau juga berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan mu."_

 _"Berada disini sudah melampaui kebahagiaan apapun." Dia tersenyum namun hatinya terasa sakit, cintanya untuk Kurama tak akan mungkin dia ucapakan. Kurama yang abadi dengan semua kesempurnaannya dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang sudah menua dan berubah buruk rupa._

 _Hari berganti minggu, bulan dan tahun berlalu, hingga suatu hari Hinata yang renta berjalan selangkah demi selangkah dengan tongkat, tubuhnya tinggal tulang berbalut kulit longgar, memaksakan dirinya menggapai Kurama walau hanya dengan bernapas membutnya sakit. "Kurama kurasa aku harus mengatakan ini. Aku mencintai mu."_

 _"Aku tau Hinata kau menyukai ku sebagai teman, Terima kasih."_

 _Hinata tersenyum sedih. Dengan punggungnya yang bungkuk ia perlahan menjauh._

 _Setelah hari itu, selama apapun Kurama menunggu, Hinata tak lagi datang menemuinya. Rasa kesepian menyiksanya lebih buruk dari hukuman seribu tahun yang dijalaninya sendiri. Gairah hidupnya tak lagi ada, mengapa dia bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ada lubang hitam tak berdasar di dalam hatinya, terasa sangat sakit melebihi luka fisik separah apapun yang pernah dialaminya. Menggerogoti pikirannya, mengikis kewarasannya sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga akhirnya dia menggambil keputusan yang dulunya tidak pernah ia pikirkan._

 _Dia mencabut katana itu dari sabuknya, kemudian memotong rantai yang membelenggunya. Namun harga yang harus dia bayar untuk sepuluh menit kebebasannya adalah kehilangan eksistensinya di dunia._

 _Tubuhnya yang bebas melayang, tujuanya hanya satu menemukan keberadaan Hinata. Namun rupanya dia tidak perlu mencari terlalu jauh, hanya berjarak sejauh lemparan batu dari tempatnya berada, tulang belulang itu terbaring menggenggam kalung pemberiannya._  
 _Hinata tak pernah sampai kerumahnya, dihari dia mengakui cintanya pada Kurama adalah hari terakhirnya di dunia. Digenggamnya kalung itu dengan erat,_ _sebelum akhirnya menghilang._

 _"Kau sudah memenuhi janji mu Hinata. Lihatlah aku sudah bebas sekarang," Kurama berteriak pada kerangka yang tak akan mungkin mendengarnya, air matanya mengalir deras. "Air apa ini? Mengapa tidak mau berhenti." Dia terus menyeka air matanya, Kurama yang malang tidak pernah menangis selama hidupnya._

 _Dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hinata, bagai udara yang tak terlihat kita seringkali mengabaikannya, ketika udara itu menghilang perasaan tercekik membuat kita sadar kita sangat membutuhkannya. Perasaan yang dikirannya hanya sebagai rasa terimakasih yang besar karena mengusir rasa sepinya mengaburkan perasaan cinta yang tidak disadarinya hingga semua sudah terlambat._

 _Jeritan Kurama yang menyayat hati, berakhir dengan hancurnya shikon no tama yang ada dalam tubuhnya, dimana permata itu akan tumbuh kembali dalam diri seorang manusia._

 _..._

Uzumaki Naruto menjerit dalam tidurnya, air mata mengalir di kedua sudut matanya. "Mimpi yang sangat menyedihkan," dia membuka matanya tepat saat sebuah tas sekolah mendarat keras di wajahnya, tak lama kemudian seorang gadis melompat turun dari atas pagar, kakinya hampir saja menginjak selangkangannya.

"Apa tas ku mengenai mu? Kau menjerit keras sekali," gadis itu terlihat khawatir.

"Hei kau menangis? Ayolah tak akan sesakit itu kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku menangis hanya karna-," Naruto mengusap pipinya yang basah.

Gadis itu memungut tasnya dan melangkah pergi. "Cengeng."

"Hei. Kau sudah melempari ku dengan tas dan kaki mu hampir menghancurkan masa depan ku, sekarang kau mengejek ku. Cepat minta maaf pada ku Hinata." teriak Naruto.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh. Tunggu, siapa Hinata." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, bingung, kemudian dia melanjutkan tidurnya.

The End


	3. Beauty and the Fox

[Masashi Kishimoto]

[Ooc, typo, dll]

[Romance, Humor]

Cerita ini adalah sequel dari _Keabadian Sesaat,_ mengambil latar waktu dan genre yang berbeda. Cerita masih terispirasi dari _Kamisama Hajimemashita._ Karakter Hinata terinspirasi dari Kuneida Aoi _Beelzebub._

 **Beauty and the Fox**

Uzumaki Naruto anak tunggal dari pasangan konglomerat dan politisi ternama di Konoha, sejak lahir semua yang diiginkannya dengan mudah ia dapatkan, sehingga di usianya yang masih remaja, baginya dunia tak lagi menarik. Didepan orang tuanya dia akan menjadi anak yang penurut, seperti semalam dia dengan terpaksa menghadiri jamauan makan malam yang diadakan keluarga Shimura Danzo, ayah Shion.

Dimasa remajanya Naruto seharusnya tertarik atau setidaknya penasaran dengan dengan lawan jenisnya, yang terjadi malah Naruto tidak memiliki minat sama sekali, dia sempat meragukan kenormalan tubuhnya. Seharusnya lelaki normal akan tergoda dengan penampilan Shion malam itu, tubuh yang sintal berbalut gaun dengan belahan dada rendah di tunjang dengan wajah yang cantik, yah Naruto mengakui hal itu. Namun entah mengapa Naruto justru merasa dibalik wajah dan kata-katanya yang manis, tersembunyi sesuatu yang membutnya resah, seperti permen berisi racun.

"Sekitar dua minggu lagi kita akan menyerang _The Snake_ yang menguasai lapangan di pinggir sungai Konoha," kata Naruto.

"Tapi ketua, informasi yang beredar _Akatsuki_ juga mengincar lapangan itu," kata Neji. "Mereka tak terkalahkan dan juga tidak ada yang tau siapa mereka sebenarnya."

"Ketua kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kiba yang kemudian melirik Shikamaru dan kawan-kawannya dengan wajah heran.

"Memangnya ada apa Kiba?" Kata Naruto acuh.

"Kau sedang menangis ketua," kata Sasuke.

"Ha?" Naruto buru-buru menyeka wajahnya, dan benar saja air matanya jatuh bercucuran. Naruto mengingat dia mulai mengeluarkan air mata tanpa sebab sejak kemarin saat dia bertemu gadis itu. Perasaan sangat sedih yang bukan miliknya, rasanya seperti ada seseorang didalam dirinya yang sangat merasakan sakit.

"Jangan pernah membahas ini, atau pun menyebarkannya. Kalian akan tau akibatnya," kata Naruto menatap tajam para pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ketua _Nine Tails Fox_ menangis, lelucon yang tidak lucu," lanjutnya.

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, tadi pagi saat menatap cermin di kamar mandinya, dia merasa matanya yang biru sedang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan lain, tatapan tajam menusuk seperti hewan buas. Bahkan sekarang saat mereka sedang membahas rencana penaklukan wilayah barat Konoha, dia tiba-tiba merindukan seseorang yang entah siapa.

...

Hyuga adalah nama dari sebuah klan kuno di Konoha, diceritakan turun temurun bahwa asal usul mereka adalah berasal dari siluman rubah bermarga Senju, bahkan menurut legenda, liontin batu biru peninggalan nenek moyang Hyuga berasal dari Tsunade Senju.

Kepala keluarga Hyuga sekarang adalah Hiashi Hyuga, tetap memegang teguh kepercayan klan mereka bahwa suatu saat dalam keluarganya akan terlahir putri yang akan menjadi pendamping cucu Tsunade Senju yang akan terlahir kembali.

Hinata Hyuga diberi kepercayaan oleh klan untuk memakai kalung warisan Senju, liontin itu terus di wariskan kepada anak perempuan keturunan Hyuga hingga usia tujuh belas tahun, jika Kurama Senju belum terbangun dalam diri seorang manusia hingga tahun depan maka, Hanabi Hyuga yang akan mewarisinya.

Hinata dan ayahnnya sekarang berada di depan sebuah lukisan kuno bergambar seorang pemuda rupawan berambut panjang dengan pakaian yang sangat mewah, tersenyum tipis hampir mirip sebuah seringai.

"Tidak salah lagi ayah, wajahnya mirip lukisan Kurama-sama."

"Baiklah nak, kau harus bisa membawanya kehadapan ayah, para tetua harus yakin terlebih dahulu."

Hinata menatap lukisan itu penuh cinta, entahlah rasa itu sudah melekat pada dirinya. Amanat yang diberikan padanya tidak dia anggap sebagai beban, tidak seperti pendahulu-pendahulunya yang menganggap mereka dipaksa untuk menerima peraturan klan untuk berhubungan dengan seorang yang tidak mereka kenal apalagi orang itu bukanlah manusia.  
...

Hiashi mengajarkan kepada putri-putrinya untuk bersikap tegas dan kuat sejak mereka masih kecil, Hinata dan adiknya sudah diajarkan untuk bisa membela diri sendiri, dan membantu orang yang tertindas, di kediaman mereka Hiashi mengasuh sebuah _dojo_ Kendo, tapi untuk berinteraksi dengan lelaki, mereka tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali.

Sudah dua minggu, Hinata mengamati Naruto yang selalu tertidur di bawah pohon Sakura dengan perut yang keroncongan. Dia tidak tau harus menggunakan alasan apa untuk bisa membawa Naruto kehadapan ayahnya, tidak mungkin dia akan percaya bahwa mereka berjodoh bahkan sebelum mereka lahir, alasan yang sangat konyol.

Hinata kembali masuk keruangan klub Merajut, klub yang baru dibentuknya saat masuk Konoha _Academy_ untuk menyembunyikan kegiatan dan jati diri mereka.

"Ketua, selamat datang kembali," sekelompok gadis memberi salam.

"Kenapa wajah mu terlihat aneh Hinata?" Tanya Temari yang sedang membersihkan setumpuk pedang kayu.

Hinata menghembuskan napas keras, "Bagaimana cara berbicara berdua dengan pemuda tanpa terlihat aneh, atau membuatnya takut dan curiga."

Mereka saling pandang penuh tanda tanya, pasalnya Hyuga Hinata tidak pernah membahas masalah tentang lelaki apa lagi membuat sebuah hubungan, kalaupun ada interaksi pasti berakhir dengan babak belur di pihak si lelaki.

"Tentu saja dengan surat cinta," jawab Ino santai, sementara dia menyapukan make up tipis ke wajahnya. Yamanaka Ino, minggu perama masuk sekolah dia sudah merebut semua gelar kecantikan dari para senior, membuat dirinya menjadi sasaran kebencian para wanita.

"Apa akan berhasil?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang meninju dan menendang samsak yang tergantung disudut ruangan.

"Tentu saja jidat, rubahlah sikap mu itu, laki-laki akan takut pada mu," jawab Ino sengit. Entah ada apa dengan kedua gadis ini, percakapan mereka selalu berakhir dengan adu mulut.

"Awas kau _Pig._ " Dan mereka pun berlarian, kejar-kejaran mengitari ruangan sempit itu.

"Sudah cukup," Tenten melemparkan sebuah _shuriken_ kearah mereka. Hinata menghela napas, sudah terbiasa dengan siatuasi seperti ini sejak mereka masih di Konoha _junior high,_ dan mereka masih membawa kebiasan lama ketika masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya.  
...

 _Ini adalah sisi yang lain dirinya untuk mengusir rasa jenuh. Awalnya, tiga orang preman menghadangnya, menghajarnya hingga babak belur hingga beberapa tulangnya patah, mereka meninggalkannya di sebuah gang sempit dan kotor, Naruto berpikir dia akan berakhir di rumah sakit untuk waktu yang lama namun-_

 _Naruto masih bisa mendengar langkah pelan mereka pergi menjauh, berdebat tentang uang yang mereka dapat dari dompet Naruto. Kegelapan yang dia pikir akan segera datang kemudian berangsur menghilang, pendengaran dan penciumannya berubah tajam, astaga entah bau apa yang diciumnya sampai dia hampir muntah dan menutup hidungnya cepat._

 _Naruto tidak bisa melihat perubahan dalam dirinya, seakan ada orang lain mengambil alih tubuhnya, luka di wajahnya menutup dengan cepat, tulang-tulangnya kembali keposisinya semula, dalam sekali lompatan pelan dia sudah berada di depan para penyeroyok itu, iris mata birunya sudah berubah kuning keemasan, sekali tinjunya melayang, mereka semua tumbang, kehilangan kesadaran. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Shikamaru yang kebetulan lewat menyaksikan dengan takjub._

 _Keesokan harinya berita menyebar dengan cepat bahwa Naruto menghajar selusin preman seorang diri, yang sebenarnya hanya ia ingat samar-samar. Namun Naruto terlanjur berpikir bahwa dia mempunyai kekuatan terpendam dan sejak saat itu dunia menjadi sedikit menarik._

 _Dia langsung menerima ajakan Shikamaru bergabung dengan kelompok kecil mereka yang bernama Nine Tails Fox dalam kurun waktu satu bulan, kelompok mereka melesat keurutan teratas kelompok gank remaja paling ditakuti di Konoha._  
...

Naruto terbagun kaget dan langsung menyemburkan umpatan apa saja yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur Naruto," Sikamaru Nara baru saja menyiramkan air dingin ke wajah Naruto.

"Aku menemukan ini di loker mu."

Pagi itu, Shikamaru menemukan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, sebuah surat bersampul ungu muda dengan wangi lavender. Biasanya surat tantangan yang dialamatkan kepada mereka berupa selembar kertas kusut dengan tulisan yang menyerupai cacing yang sedang bertengkar atau lambang sebuah kelompok _._

Mereka melangkah menuju ruang klub pencinta bunga yang sebenarnya adalah markas _Nine Tails Fox._ Semua petinggi sudah menempati kursi masing-masing dengan tenang menunggu kedatangan _Kitsune_ sang pemimpin.

"Kita mendapatkan surat tantangan baru." Naruto merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan mulai membaca dihadapan anak buahnya.

"Aku tunggu di halaman belakang sekolah sore nanti."

Semua yang hadir mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Darimana surat itu berasal? apa maksudnya itu belakang sekolah kita?"

"Entahlah," Naruto membolak balik kertas itu namun tidak menemukan apapun.

Shikamaru berinisiatif menerawang kertas itu di depan cahaya.

"Astaga. _Akatsuki._ " Lambang tersembunyi kini mulai nampak, gambar awan berwarna merah.

Selama sepak terjang mereka, cerita tentang _Akatsuki_ terus terdengar namun tidak ada yang pernah berhadapan langsung dengan mereka, karena berapapun jumlah lawan, mereka akan ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Mungkin ini terkait perebutan wilayah barat," Neji berpendapat, dan mereka semua menganguk menyetujui.

"Shika, kerahkan sebanyak mungkin anggota kita."

...

"Aku tak pernah menyangka, _Akatsuki_ adalah sekumpulan gadis-gadis cantik," kata Sai, anggota baru yang selalu tersenyum disemua situasi.

"Mereka bukan gadis, lihatlah Si rambut pink itu," Sasuke menunjuk Sakura yang memang terlihat sedikit berotot.

"Dan juga Si kuncir empat itu," timpal Sikamaru. "Untuk apa dia membawa kipas sebesar itu."

Sementara Neji hanya mematung, memandang ketakutan pada adik sepupunya, " _Kamisama_ dia akan menghajar ku."

Naruto mendengar bisik-bisik rekan-rekannya, sementara dia dan Hinata saling menatap tajam, saling menilai mengukur kemampuan satu sama lain.

"Kau juga ternyata seorang pengecut," Hinata mencibir. "Kau mau mengeroyok kami?"

"Kau wanita barbar, apa maksud mu menantang kami?" Naruto melotot pada Hinata. "Kalian yang memulai ini," lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Hinata menoleh ke belakang menghadap teman-temannya, meminta penjelasan. "Ino memangnya apa yang kau tulis dalam surat itu?"

"Maksud mu surat yang ini?" Shikamaru melambaikan surat itu didepan wajahnya, dan dari dalam amplopnya selembar lagi kertas tipis melayang jatuh.

"Eh, aku tidak melihat yang satu ini," Shikamaru memungut kertas yang jatuh di dekat kakinya.

Naruto segera merebut kertas itu dari tangan asistennya dan membacanya dengan keras dan lantang. "Naruto-kun, aku tau ini mendadak dan akan membuat mu tidak nyaman tapi kurasa aku menyukai mu-"

Naruto segera mengatupkan mulutnya, wajahnya berubah merah, tersenyum konyol ke arah rekan-rekannya yang melongo, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Karena kewaspadaannya berkurang dia tidak menyadari pedang kayu itu sudah mengiris lehernya.

"Kau Rubah tidak tau malu, membaca surat cinta di depan semua orang." Wajah Hinata tak kalah merah dengan Naruto, seringai mengerikan terlihat bagai senyum malaikat maut di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Rubah licik, kau sengaja membuat ketua malu," Temari sudah membuka kipas besarnya, diikuti anggota _Akatsuki_ yang lain yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kami tidak memukuli wanita," kata Naruto meringis, kulit lehernya mengeluarkan darah.

"Jadi kalian meremehkan kami?" Hinata tersenyum miring mengejek, sebenarnya dia juga tidak tega karena wajah Naruto sama dengan wajah Kurama.

"Bertarunglah kalau kalian masih sayang nyawa," Hinata mengedipkan matanya pada kumpulan pemuda itu.

"Teman-teman jangan beri ampun," perintah Hinata pada rekan-rekannya yang sudah berlari mencari lawan masing-masing.

Perkelahian pun tak terhindarkan, Temari mengayunkan kipasnya bagai pisau, yang langsung menyabet rambut nanas Shikamaru, pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu kini memasang wajah horor, menatap rambut kebanggannya teronggok di tanah, kemudian tubuhnya tersungkur memeluk bumi karena gadis itu menendang punggungnya.

"Tendangan yang bagus Temari," Sakura masih sempat memuji rekannya sambil menghindari tendangan dari pemuda tampan bernama Sasuke.

"Hanya itu kemampuan mu cantik?" Astaga, Sakura membangunkan macan tidur. Naruto yang masih tersandera pun masih sempat tertawa. Wajah pucat Sasuke memerah, seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah dipermalukan seperti ini, biasanya gadis-gadis akan memujanya, memohon cinta padanya dan mengagumi wajahnya.

"Jidat lebar, aku yakin tidak ada lelaki yang akan menyukai mu," ejek Sasuke. Sakura meradang, dia melompat ke udara dan sebuah tendangan putar mendarat di wajah Sasuke.

Di sisi lain, Tenten berteriak marah pada Neji, "Kau mengejek ku karena rambut mu lebih bagus ha?"

Neji bengong tidak mengerti, "Kapan aku mengejek rambut mu?"  
Dia mengelak disaat yang tepat, kalau tidak _kunai_ dengan peledak itu akan menghancurkan kepalanya. Tenten mengejar Neji yang lari terbirit-birit bagai dikejar anjing gila, dari tas pinggangnya dia mengeluarkan gunting yang berkilat.

Sementara Ino dengan langkah gemulai mendekati Sai yang masih tersenyum, Ino melepaskan bunga yang terselip di telinga kananya.

"Kau mau menerima bunga ini? Aku menyukai mu sejak pertama melihat mu, kau adalah tipe ku." Ino membelai wajah Sai yang merona.

"Tentu," Sai menerima bunga itu dan menghirupnya, seketika itu dia jatuh terkapar dengan wajah masih tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh, dimanapun laki-laki sama saja," Yamanaka Ino _The Poison_ tersenyum mengerikan, dia sudah menghabiskan persediaan racunnya untuk menumbangkan puluhan anak buah Naruto dan sekarang dia merasa kesal.

Melihat rekan-rekannya yang sudah tidak berdaya, Naruto menyerah. "Baikalah aku minta maaf, sekarang apa mau kalian?"

"Pilihan yang bijak _Kitsune_ -san." Hinata menurunkan pedang kayunya dan menahan kedua tangan Naruto di punggungnya.

"Kau harus menemui ayah ku."

"Apa?" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengeti, apa hubungan semua ini dengan perebutan lapangan di wilayah barat.

...

"Bagaimana caranya kau membawanya kesini nak?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Aku memohon padanya ayah," kata Hinata lugu.

Naruto berlutut di hadapan Hiashi Hyuga, merasa risih orang tua sangar itu meneliti setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan baju mu?"

"Apa? Tidak." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Hinata memelototinya tajam, memberikan peringatan non verbal bahwa teman-temanya sedang menjadi tawanan. Naruto melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu dan menanggalkan bajunya.

Hiashi memulai berjalan mengelilingi Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik. Naruto merasa jengah terus di perhatikan.

"Turunkan sedikit celana mu?" Perintah Hiashi, Naruto menelan ludah paksa, dia bangkit hendak kabur, namun Hiashi menahan kakinya. Naruto mengingatkan dirinya untuk melaporkan Si tua bangka ini atas penculikan dan pelecehan seksual.

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan ku anak muda?" Kata Hiashi santai. Hinata sudah akan beranjak keluar dengan wajah merah.

"Nak kau harus tetap disini."

Naruto melepaskan sedikit celananya ke bawah, kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat pinggiran celana seragamnya itu. Wajahnya merah, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berada pada situasi memalukan seperti ini apalagi didepan seorang gadis, Hinata memilih melihat ke arah lukisan.

Iris matanya melebar saat melihat perut Naruto, "Hinata serahkan kalung itu."

Hinata melepaskan kalungnya, memberikannya pada Hiashi yang mulai membaca beberapa mantra, sedang mereka hanya memandang heran. Naruto menjerit keras, sebuah tato pusaran air muncul di perutnya, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Naruto, Hiashi memasukan liontin itu ke dalam tato pusaran air yang berputar cepat, liontin itu menghilang kedalam perut Naruto yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri.  
...

 _Naruto terbangun, mengangkat tangannya ke wajah menghalau cahaya matahari, matanya menyipit memandang heran hamparan rumput luas, kemudian dia menoleh keatas mendapati pohon sakura yang berbunga lebat. Dia sedang berpikir sepertinya dia pernah ketempat ini sebelumnya tapi kemudian dia mendengar suaranya sendiri._

 _"Kau sudah bangun?"_

 _Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Kurama tersenyum padanya._

 _"Ternyata itu kamu?" Naruto mengingat wajah dan tatapan mata itu._

 _"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?_ _Tanya Naruto._

 _"Aku adalah dirimu, begitupun sebaliknya." Kurama tersenyum lagi._

 _Naruto mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti._

 _"Mulai sekarang kau akan memiliki ingatan dan juga kekuatan ku, kita berbagi tubuh yang sama, kau tidak bisa menyingkirakan aku karena aku adalah bagian dari dirimu, shiko no tama itu telah menjadi darah dan daging mu."_

 _"Kurasa sudah waktunya kau terbangun."_

 _Kurama mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang, kemudian dia berubah menjadi cahaya yang merasuk ke tubuh Naruto._  
 _..._

Uzumaki Naruto terbangun, namun aneh dia sedang berada di sebuah kuil disampingnya Hinata mengenakan kimono tradisional berwarna putih sedang dirinya mengenakan hakama hitam.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Hiashi dan seluruh tetua klan Hyuga sedang berbincang santai dan meminum sake.

"Ayah dan ibu akan membunuhku."

The End ?

 **Omake**

Setelah liontin itu tertelan pusaran tato, Naruto tak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa saat, namun kemudian dia terbangun. Matanya berubah kuning keemasan saat dia memasuki wujud _ayakashi_ nya. Rambut kuning Naruto yang pendek, tumbuh sangat cepat berubah menjadi sangat panjang dalam sekejap, melambai indah di terbangkan angin, dua telinga rubah muncul di kepalanya dan dari bawah punggungnya ekor-ekor berwarna orange meliuk-liuk anggun. Para tetua Hyuga membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Selamat datang kembali."

"Hinata," suaranya yang merdu penuh kerinduan, dia langsung mendekap Hinata yang berdiri mematung.

"Kurama-sama," suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, selama hidupnya Hinata sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu Kurama, memandangi lukisannya setiap hari dan menyiapkan hati untuk menampung cintanya. Hinata sangat gugup, wajahnya merona dan terus menunduk tak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Kurama yang sempurna.

"Para tetua, nikahkan kami secepatnya."

R n R ?


	4. KAGAMI

[Masashi Kishimoto]

[AU, Typo, Ooc, dll]

[Hurt/Comfort, Romance]

 **KAGAMI**

Wanita itu selalu memilih bangku yang sama setiap kali dia ke taman Konoha, karena dia bisa melihat sungai yang mengalir yang di kedua sisinya tumbuh pohon sakura yang indah. Pertengahan bulan april, suhu mulai menghangat, kelopak sakura yang mekar berguguran dibelai angin musim semi, dia akan menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, iris amethystnya bersinar menikmati helaian bunga itu menimpa wajahnya.

 _"Anda datang lagi," pemuda yang selalu mengamatinya dari jauh itu memberanikan diri untuk menyapa._

 _"Aku selalu melihat mu duduk disini, apa kau menunggu seseorang?" katanya lagi._

"Mungkin?" wanita itu menoleh pada seorang pemuda yang malu-malu mencuri pandang ke arahnya, dia mendekap sebuah buku sketsa besar, pakaiannya lusuh dan kumal terdapat bekas cat minyak yang setengah kering. Sang pemuda mengerti maksud tatapan wanita itu.

 _"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah lukisan," jelas sang pemuda menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya, seakan itu bisa mengusir noda yang menempel._

 _"Aku tidak mengerti maksud anda?"_

"Aku hanya suka berada di sini, karena sekarang kau menghampiri ku, mungkin memang aku sedang menunggu mu."

"Kau bisa memanggil ku, Hinata." Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Hinata Hyuga."

 _"Naruto Namikaze." Pemuda itu menyambut uluran tangan Hinata._

 _"Hyuga-san sebelumnya aku minta maaf, bukannya aku ini adalah penguntit atau orang mesum, aku ingin anda melihat ini." Naruto menyerahkan buku sketsanya._

Hinata awalnya ragu tapi kemudian dia menerima buku itu dan membuka lembar demi lembar, bibirnya selalu mengeluarkan gumam kekaguman.

"Anda sangat berbakat Namikase-san. Apa semua yang ada di gambar ini adalah gambar saya?"

 _Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Kebetulan aku melihat anda selalu duduk di sini, kira-kira sebulan yang lalu."_

"Benar sekali. Aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit karena mengalami depresi sebab kematian seluruh anggota keluarga ku."

 _Naruto terkejut. Satu bulan yang lalu, Konoha dikejutkan dengan kecelakaan maut yang mengakibatkan seluruh anggota keluarga bangsawan Hyuga tewas dan hanya menyisakan putri sulung mereka yang selamat karena tubuhnya terlempar keluar mobil, sementara keluarganya yang lain terjebak dalam mobil yang terbakar._ _Hyuga Hiashi yang mengemudikan mobil berusaha menghindari sebuah sepeda motor yang melaju kencang, akibatnya mobilnya terguling, terlempar ke udara dan meledak._

"Maafkan aku Namikaze-san tiba-tiba mengatakan pada mu hal yang tidak menyenangkan, padahal kita baru saja bertemu."

 _Sebenarnya Naruto merasa lega, rasa penasaran yang membuncah di dadanya kini hilang, pertama kali dia melihat Hinata, gadis itu langsung menarik perhatiannya, apa yang membuat gadis muda nan cantik yang biasanya penuh semangat hanya duduk sendiri, seharian menatap kosong pada aliran sungai. Ternyata di usianya yang masih muda, dia harus menanggung kesedihan, kesepian dan rasa sakit yang sangat besar._

 _"Tak apa. Panggil aku Naruto."_

"Naruto-kun."

 _Naruto tersipu, Hinata yang menyebut namanya terdengar merdu dan mesra, muncul keinginan dalam dirinya, dia ingin terus mendengar Hinata memanggil namanya sambil tersenyum._

"Kau mau menemani ku sebentar lagi disini?" Hinata menepuk bangku di sebelahnya, mempersilahkan Naruto duduk disampingnya.

 _"Tentu."_

 _..._

"Hinata kau sudah kembali, kau terlihat senang," kata seorang wanita berambut pink.

"Sakura-chan, coba tebak tadi aku bertemu seseorang," kata Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Benarkah, ceritakan padaku." Sakura terlihat penasaran. Hinata bercerita tentang seorang pelukis yang canggung tetapi baik hati.

"Kami berbincang selama berjam-jam, aku sampai lupa janji ku untuk pulang tepat waktu. Tapi dia berjanji kami akan bertemu lagi esok."

"Tak apa asal kau bahagia. Selalu ingat aku adalah sahabat mu," Sakura memeluk Hinata erat.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Hinata.

"Nanti aku kembali, aku ada janji dengan seseorang," kata Sakura.

"Cobalah tidur, ok?"

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya. Sakura Haruno meninggalkan mansion Hyuga dimana dia tinggal dan bekerja sebagai dokter pribadi Hinata Hyuga.

...

Di sebuah bar yang pengap, pemuda yang tampak urakan, dia membiarkan wajahnya tidak terurus, pakaiannya kusut dan tidak rapi, dia sudah mabuk tapi terus saja menenggak minuman beralkohol. Kemudian dia keluar menuju sebuah gang, tidak memperdulikan caci maki orang yang ditabraknya, dia terus saja bernyanyi, meracau dan muntah, kemudian dia tumbang tak sadarkan diri, tertidur di bawah tempat sampah, busuk dan dipenuhi serangga dan hewan pengerat.

Sakura membuntuti pemuda itu dari dalam bar dan mendengus jijik saat melihat pemuda itu pingsan dan tikus berlarian di atas tubuhnya. "Mungkin ini tempat yang cocok untuk mu Dokter Uzumaki."

...

"Ku kira kau sudah mati," kata sakura.

Uzumaki Naruto mengerjap, meyipitkan matanya menghalau sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela rumahnya.

"Sakura-chan."

"Dasar tidak berguna," Sakura melayangkan tinju ke wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya diam saja tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Terima kasih sudah membawa ku pulang," kata Naruto pelan.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, karena bukan aku yang membawa mu ke sini. Berterima kasihlah pada bagian forensik kantor polisi karena mereka membersihkan tubuh mu yang sudah seperti mayat."

Naruto bergidik, "Kau tidak seriuskan Sakura-chan?"

"Kapan aku pernah bercanda, Naruto. Aku sudah lama mencarimu? Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Aku-"

"Kau merusak hidup mu karena belum bisa melupakan kecelakaan itukan?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto terdiam lagi. "Naruto ikutlah dengan ku, akan ku perlihatkan sesuatu."

...

Dari kejauhan Sakura dan Naruto melihat Hinata duduk di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin, menyaksikan dia berbincang santai, sesekali dia akan tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Naruto aku mohon tolonglah dia," kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tapi kasus seperti ini bukanlah spesialisasi ku, dan izin praktek ku juga sudah dicabut," kata Naruto.

"Aku memintamu bukan sebagai dokter, aku meminta mu sebagai seorang teman. Aku mohon." Sakura membungkukkan badannya, dia berlinang air mata.

"Sakura, jangan seperti ini."

"Hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dia sudah seperti itu sejak satu tahun lalu. Setelah berhasil sembuh dari depresi karena kematian seluruh anggota keluarganya, dia menemukan semangat hidupnya lagi. Dia bisa mencintai, dan dicintai oleh seorang pria bernama Namikaze Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Aku tau nama kalian sama tapi bukan hanya itu saja, coba lihat ini," Sakura menyerahkan selembar foto yang sedikit buram.

"Aku belum lama ini menemukanya, kemudian aku minta bantuan Sasuke untuk menyelidikinya."

Dokter Uzumaki terpaksa menelan ludah, matanya membulat. Dia bagai melihat dirinya sendiri, mungkin yang membedakannya hanyalah raut wajah Namikaze Naruto yang lembut.

"Bukankah ini takdir? Kalau kau tidak berpikir ini adalah takdir, maka lakukanlah untuk penebusan dosa mu. Dia adalah putri sulung keluarga Hyuga yang seluruh keluarganya tewas karena kebodohan mu."

"Sudah cukup kau menyiksa diri mu juga Naruto, ini sudah dua tahun berlalu."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dia. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada gadis itu?" Suara Naruto tercekat.

"Dia sudah hampir bisa melupakan kematian ayah, ibu dan adiknya. Luka hatinya membaik setelah bertemu dengan Namikaze-san, mereka saling mencintai dan merencanakan masa depan bersama."

"Tapi di hari pernikahan mereka, Namikaze-san tidak pernah datang, Hinata menunggunya dengan baju pengantin di kuil hingga semua tamu yang diundang akhirnya pulang."

"Apa? Naruto terlihat marah, apa dia lari?"

Sakura mulai menangis, suaranya terbata-bata.

"Ya. Dia berlari seperti orang gila ke acara pernikahannya karena terlalu bahagia. Dia bahkan masih tersenyum saat tubuhnya hancur karena sebuah truk menabraknya hingga tewas."

Naruto Uzumaki menangis dalam diam, dadanya sesak oleh rasa bersalah mengapa dulu dia begitu ceroboh menerima tantangan teman-temannya untuk beradu cepat di jalan raya, hingga demi menghindari tabrakan, Hiashi Hyuga dan seluruh keluarganya harus menanggung akibatnya.

Air matanya mengalir deras, dia melihat lagi ke arah Hinata Hyuga yang sedang berbincang sendiri, tertawa bersama angin.

The End


	5. The Sleeping Prince

**The Sleeping Prince**

[Naruto disclimer Masashi Kishimoto]  
[Warning ooc, typo, au]  
[Romance, mistery, supranatural]  
[Summary Takdir apa yang akan menyatukan Naruto dan Hinata]  
[T]

 **Hinata**

Aku menangis segugukan, tidak peduli pada kemejanya yang telah basah. "Bagaimana kalau kita keluar saja dari negara ini Sasuke-kun?" kataku putus asa. Aku tau ini sangat salah, tapi aku tak bisa menerima keputusan sepihak ayah.

"Jadi ini maksudmu memanggilku ke Bandara? Jangan berpikiran sempit, Hinata. Aku akan datang lagi meminta restu pada ayah mu."

"Aku bukanlah gadis yang kuat, Sasuke-kun," kataku mencengkram kemejanya.

Musim semi ini, hubungan kami sudah memasuki tahun ke empat, kami saling tertarik sejak pertama kali bertemu, awal April saat masuk universitas. Selama itu pula kami merahasiakan hubungan ini, sampai kemarin saat Sasuke nekat datang ke manshion Hyuga.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusannya."

Wajah Sasuke berubah tegas, dia tau apa yang kukatakan benar adanya, Hyuga Hiashi terkenal bukan hanya karena pribadinya yang konservatif, melaikan juga ketegasan dan perintah absolutnya. Kolega bisnis dan rekan-rekannya tentunya tau, terlebih lagi keluarganya.

"Ingat apa yang terjadi padamu terakhir kali, Otou-sama tidak ragu mengiris leher mu dengan katananya." Aku mengusap luka melintang di leher putihnya.

"Aku mencintai mu, Hina-chan. Aku tidak akan menyerah."

Sejak aku bisa mengingat, ayah memang seperti itu, mendidik kami dengan keras. Sejak kecil sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan kantor, setelah SMA aku harus bekerja magang di perusahaan, tidak ada celah untuk kepentingan pribadi apalagi urusan asmara. Aku dan Hanabi tidak boleh mengecewakan klan.

Bahkan dalam urusan pernikahan, Hyuga Hiashi sudah membuat janji dengan sahabatnya, bahkan sebelum anak-anak mereka lahir. Saat usia kami dua puluh tahun, aku akan langsung menikah dengan anak sahabat ayah, yang tentu saja tidak pernah kukenal.

Orang tua lain mungkin akan berpikir bagaimana jika, calon suami putri mereka tidak layak atau kemungkinan terburuk, seorang psikopat atau pembunuh berantai. Aku sudah memberitahu ayah pendapatku tapi tak ada gunanya.

"Dia adalah putra tunggal sahabat ayah, tidak mungkin dia seperti itu."

Sampai kemarin hidupku masih seperti biasa. Bangun pagi, membuat sarapan untuk Ayah dan Hanabi, kuliah, belajar, bekerja, dan kemudian pulang. Hari normal dan membosankan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi seketika berubah saat teman Ayah dan istrinya datang. Siapa mereka aku tak mau tau. Orang yang baik kupikir, menilai dari penampilan mereka yang elegan.

Aku mencuri dengar percakapan santai mereka membicarakan masa depan ku, seperti bertukar pikiran untuk memulai bisnis bersama. Sementara aku yang harus menjalani pernikahan seperti skenario yang sudah mereka rencanakan. Aku bahkan tidak dilibatkan dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Hiashi kau sudah tau kondisi putra kami kan?"

Aku baru melihat sikap ayah yang emosioanal seperti ini, dia menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu, haru.

"Hinata akan mengurus suaminya dengan baik, tentu saja. Untuk itulah aku mendidiknya."

Istri teman ayah itu tersenyum, anehnya aku tak bisa membenci mereka.

"Tiga minggu lagi pernikahan akan diadakan," kata Ayah. Aku bagai digiring ke tempat jagal.

Satu hal lain yang membuatku berdebar, sebenarnya perasaan ini hanya kurasakan ketika bertemu Sasuke. Perasaan bersemangat ketika menyusuri lorong temaram rak buku berderet, seperti memasuki sebuah portal menuju dunia lain. Perasaan damai ketika duduk menyendiri, dengan tangan bergetar membuka lembaran buku. Kau bisa menyebut ini pelarian, begitulah kenyataan.

Saat menyusuri jalan-jalan gelap di baker street, duduk mendengarkan percakapan sang detektif fenomenal dan dokter asistennya. Saat itulah aku melupakan kesedihan walaupun sesaat.

Aku tak sengaja melintas didepan tempat ini saat kabur dari rumah. Agak aneh menurut ku. Terletak di tengah sebuah taman yang indah, seperti kastil kecil.

Menemukan tempat bersembunyi, agar aku bisa sedikit menjadi diriku sendiri sebelum terjebak dalam hidup yang diatur orang lain, aku tak peduli lagi pada kuliah dan pekerjaan. Aku tak bisa lagi menghubungi Sasuke, aku yakin setelah apa yang sudah kukatakan.

 _"Aku memutuskan untuk menerima pernikahan ini. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di waktu yang lebih baik."_

Ciuman perpisahan kami terasa seperti air garam. Tak terasa air mata ku mengalir, yang ku kira sudah habis terkuras.

 _"Jangan sampai ayah turun tangan, Hinata."_

Tentunya aku tak memberitahu ancaman ayah yang sudah menempatkan penembak jitu yang mengincar kepalanya. Sekuat apapun cinta dan tekad kami, tidak akan meluluhkan ketua klan Hyuga.

"Kalau aku boleh menebak, anda pasti baru di kota ini." Aku menoleh mendapati pemuda berwajah ceria itu sumringah.

 **Naruto**

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai terbiasa dengan tempat membosankan ini. Ribuan buku berdempet menyesaki rak-rak yang berderet rapi. Wajah-wajah muram yang ku temui setiap hari seketika hidup saat menunduk, tenggelam dalam dunia yang ditawarkan lembaran-lembaran kertas kusam menguning.

Aku tidak menyesali hari dimana Kakek Hiruzen, memaksaku untuk bekerja sambilan di perpustakaan pribadi yang dikelolanya. Aku menggerutu pada awalnya, mendebatnya tentang pemborosan uang untuk puluhan peti kemas buku-buku bekas yang diperolehnya dari berbagai negara. Meskipun itu tidak akan mengurangi sedikitpun nominal tabungannya, perusahaan ekspor impor keluarga kami lebih dari cukup untuk membuat pundi-pundi uang terus mengalir. Dan lagi, si kakek juga adalah Walikota Konoha.

Tetapi berdiam diri, duduk mematung dibalik meja seharian akan membunuh siapapun, mati bosan atau terkena stroke, itu yang kupikirkan dulu, sampai aku bertemu dengannya.

Pertama kali aku melihatnya, dia duduk disamping jendela kaca, dimana terlihat jelas taman bunga di halaman. Sudah seminggu sekarang, dia selalu duduk di tempat yang sama. Namun hari ini, gadis itu hanya termangu, buku tebal di mejanya dibiarkan terbuka, aku bisa melihat dia buru-buru menyeka air matanya. Untuk mengusir rasa bosan, aku memutuskan untuk menyapa.

"Kalau aku boleh menebak, anda pasti baru di kota ini." Gadis itu menoleh, sejenak bingung. Kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Kau tau, melamun bisa membuatmu kerasukan arwah. Apalagi di tempat ini." Aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksinya, gadis itu menatap ku dengan mata opalnya yang penasaran.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan. "Lihat," kataku menunjuk dinding dan atap, yang meskipun samar masih terlihat perbedaan warnanya dengan ruangan yang lain. "Katanya pernah ada ledakkan bom disini," aku sengaja berbisik untuk menambah efek dramatis.

"Terimakasih sudah mencoba menghibur ku, Tuan..." Gadis itu meneliti seragam yang kukenakan, "Uzumaki. Tapi saya tidak mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu dan juga rayuan kuno mu," lanjutnya.

"Ternyata susah untuk mengesankanmu, Nona." Aku asal memilih sebuah buku dan duduk dihadapannya, sejauh yang bisa ku ingat, sudah lama aku tidak berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Naruto, itu namaku." Gadis manis berponi itu tetap bergeming, dia mengabaikan seluruh gerak-gerik ku. "Mau ku ceritakan isi buku itu?"

Dia menutup buku ditangannya dengan suara lumayan keras dan menghela napas, sangat jelas dia terganggu.

"Tuan, kalau tidak ingin membaca, sebaiknya kau diam atau lakukan saja tugas mu, kau menggangu orang lain."

Aku terkesiap, tidak menyangka gadis yang terlihat lemah-lembut ini bisa sangat galak. "Ha ha ha ha," aku tertawa geli melihatnya marah.

"Tenang saja, justru kau yang membuat orang terganggu." Aku mengedikkan bahu menunjuk pengunjung lain yang menoleh kearah kami dengan heran.

Dia terlihat kesal, memunggut bukunya hendak pindah. Aku tidak tau apa yang menggerakkanku, tangan ku sudah menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Duduklah kembali, aku tidak akan bersuara lagi."

Meskipun dia menggerutu, dia duduk kembali tanpa memandangku. Aku menepati janjiku untuk diam. April, di luar sana terlihat indah, pohon sakura yang kakek tanam tengah mekar. Sekelompok pelajar menikmati guguran bunga. Aku jadi merindukan keluarga ku, mungkin ini sudah musim semi yang ketiga aku tidak bertemu mereka. Ayah, Ibu, mereka pasti sangat sedih.

Aku melirik ke arah gadis itu, wajahnya merah. "Kau menyukai wajah ku? dari tadi kau terus memandangi ku." Dia menggeretakkan gigi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku.

"Kurasa aku menyukai mu nona, siapapun namamu." Aku merasa dia terkejut, akupun demikian. Aku tak menyangka mulutku sendiri yang berkata seperti itu.

Siapapun akan bereaksi sama mendapati orang asing menyatakan perasaan. Dan selanjutnya bisa ditebak, dia memandang ku dengan perasaan was-was.

"Ok, sekarang baru menyeramkan, Tuan," katanya sembari pergi buru-buru.

"Besok aku akan menunggu mu," kataku tersenyum pada punggungnya yang menjauh.

Aku tak sabar menunggunya, mungkinkah dia akan datang lagi? Sekarang aku menyesali tindakan ku kemarin. Hari-hari masih berjalan monoton seperti biasa, atau tidak. Sebuah kliping koran bersampul seperti buku menarik perhatian ku. Heran, aku sudah banyak kali membuka laci meja kakek tapi tak pernah melihatnya.

Aku putuskan untuk membaca sambil menunggu si gadis manis. "Aku lupa, dia belum memberi tahu namanya."

Membosankan. Isinya ternyata hanya hasil-hasil penyelidikan tentang kasus pemboman yang dipublikasikan polisi, bahkan pelakunya yang bernama Deidara tewas ditempat dan seorang lagi mengalami luka parah karena berusaha menyelamatkan Sarutobi Hiruzen. Berita terbaru itu sekitar satu tahun sejak kejadian, korban itu masih dirawat dirumah sakit karena koma.

"Si kakek tua itu ternyata punya banyak musuh, bahkan menyeret orang lain menjadi korban."

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu gadis berponi itu ditempat biasa. Dan benar saja, dia duduk dengan menjatuhkan bokongnya dengan keras.

"Aku minta maaf untuk ucapanku yang kemarin," kataku, dalam hati aku merasa sangat senang.

"Lupakan," katanya datar.

"Kau suka cerita detective, Nona..." Aku mencoba mengakrabkan diri. Hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan, akupun sukar mempercayainya.

"Hyuga Hinata."

"Hinata, nama yang sangat indah," kataku.

Awalnya dia ragu, namun setelah itu kata-kata terus keluar dari bibirnya. "Kau tau, Aku menyembunyikan novel-novel itu dibawah ranjang, takut ayah akan menemukannya."

"Dia pasti akan menyuruh Ko untuk membakarnya."

Aku tak keberatan dia terus bercerita, mendengarnya membuatku merasa hidup, kesepianku menguap begitu saja. Suaranya benar-benar menenangkan.

"Aku tau tempat kakekku, menyembunyikan koleksi berharganya. Cetakan pertama alias langka." Aku sengaja menekankan kata-kataku. Matanya berbinar, aku sungguh merasa bahagia.

Hari-hari berikutnya kami mengurung diri di sebuah ruang rahasia, dibalik rak buku-buku sastra. "Bagaimana menyenagkan bukan?"

Dia mengangguk antusias. Namun seperti badai, kebahagian pergi secepat dia datang. Matanya berubah sendu, aku tidak tau apa yang menyebabkannya, namun aku merasakan sakit di hatiku.

"Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya kebebasanku ini, adalah syarat yang kuajukan pada ayah sebelum aku terikat selamanya dengan orang lain."

"Maaf aku tak bisa lagi mememui mu, aku akan menikah," katanya tersenyum sedih.

Aku tau, seperti apapun kata-kata penghiburanku, tidak akan merubah sedikitpun kenyataan.

"Bukan senyum seperti itu yang seharusnya diperlihatkan seorang pengantin."

 **Takdir**

"Maafkan ayah, sebenarnya pernikahan kalian sudah tercatatat dan sah secara hukum sejak kalian berusia tujuh belas tahun. Hari ini hanyalah peresmian saja."

Hinata hanya diam. Dia tau tak ada lagi gunanya berbicara, dia tak berhak atas kehidupannya, siapa yang menyangka dia sudah menjadi istri orang bahkan sebelum bertemu sasuke. Tidak mengherankan juga, Hyuga Hiashi bisa berbuat apa saja, bisa membeli siapapun.

"Kau mungkin akan heran, tapi Ayah menjaminnya, dia sangat mencintai mu. Empat tahun lalu dia datang pada Ayah untuk melamar mu, meskipun itu sebenarnya tidak perlu."

Hinata berdiri di depan cermin, pantulan seorang wanita cantik dengan tatapan kosong balas memandangnya, sebegitu tidak berhargakah dirinya. Apa ayahnya hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai mainan.

Gaun putih itu hanya sebatas lututnya, desain sederhana warisan ibunya. Adikya Hanabi, datang menjemputnya. "Kau sangat cantik Nee-sama."

Tak ada undangan dan pesta mewah sebagaimana mestinya penikahan keluarga bangsawan. Mereka bertiga ditemani Ko sebagai supir. Kuil sudah didepan mata, namun mobil mereka melewatinya, mereka malah berhenti didepan bagunan besar bergaya eropa, yang ternyata adalah kediaman sahabat ayah.

"Namikaze-sama."

"Selamat datang Hyuga-sama. Hinata, Hanabi." Mereka semua membungkuk hormat.

Kediaman Namikaze sangat besar, ruangan yang mereka tuju terletak paling ujung sayap kanan bangunan rumah. Mereka memasuki sebuah kamar luas di ujung koridor, jendela terbuka menerbangkan tirai-tirai putih, bunga matahari terlihat paling menonjol diantara semua perabotan.

"Untung saja, organ pernapasannya tidak terganggu. Jadi dia terlihat seperti sedang tidur."

"Tak apa, mendekatlah," kata wanita cantik berambut merah panjang itu menyentuh bahu Hinata.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan, berdiri kaku disamping ranjang seorang pasien dengan luka bakar di wajah dan dadanya. Awalnya dia tidak mengerti, namun seketika mendekap mulutnya yang terbuka karena syok.

Dia masih bisa mengenali garis-garis di wajah tan itu diantara parut mengerikan akibat luka bakar. Dia adalah Naruto, sahabatnya, tapi ada yang dilihatnya sekarang, kemana wajahnya yang tampan? Jarinya yang ramping menyusuri sisi wajah Naruto yang tak berbentuk. Kemana rambut kuningnya yang lebat?

"Sudah tiga tahun sekarang dia tidak pernah meninggalkan ranjang ini."

"Minggu lalu dia menyebut namamu dalam tidurnya."

Hinata kehilangan tenaga di kakinya, dia jatuh berlutut disamping ranjang. Dia menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakan dengan susah payah. Namun netranya menghianati, air matanya mengalir deras. Mengapa kenyataan bisa begitu kejam. Nama Uzumaki Naruto yang tertera disisi ranjang membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

Gadis itu menagis tertahan, napasnya pendek-pendek dan sesak, bahunya bergertar hebat. "Baka Naruto."

Uzumaki Kushina yang selama tiga tahun tak pernah menangis, berlari menuju pelukan suaminya dan histeris. "Aku sudah bilangkan Minato, Hinata tidak akan membenci putraku."

Hyuga Hiashi menepuk pundak putrinya, raut wajahnya teduh berbeda dari biasanya. Orang tua itu menyerahkan kotak kecil padanya.

"Dia memperlihatkan itu kepada Ayah dihari pemboman itu terjadi."

 _"Lihat Ayah mertua, Hinata akan menyukainya kan?"_

Hinata berdiri menguatkan hati, dia memakai sendiri cincin ukuran kecil ke jari manisnya. Kemudian dia memakaikan cincin ukuran lebih besar ke jari Naruto. "Cepatlah bangun, penjaga perpustakaan." Aku akan belajar mencintai mu, kurasa tidak membutukan waktu yang lama.

"Kau pernah mengenalnya, Nak? Dia pernah bilang untuk merahasiakan perjodohan ini darimu, katanya dia ingin membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya dengan usahanya sendiri."

Suara lembut Kushina menyadarkannya akan hal penting yang terlupakan, apa yang harus dia katakan kalau baru saja kemarin dia bertemu putranya.

 **The End**  
AoiAysel_050517


	6. Pouring Rain

**POURING RAIN**

Deru mesin motor berkapasitas cc tinggi itu meraung membelah jalan, kalau anda sedang berpikir kita sedang berada di Sirkuit Motegi anda salah, sosok pembalap dadakan itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang memburu sepeda motor lain, teman-temannya yang sudah tak terlihat jauh di depan.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sebuah onsen yang terletak di pegunungan, dan mereka tertinggal jauh di belakang, sedang langit mendung akan menurunkan hujan. Speedometer itu menunjuk angka 100 km/jam, Naruto tidak menurunkankan kecepataan meskipun di depannya jalan berkelok tajam.

"Naruto kau mau membuat kita mati?"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Hinata ucapkan pada Naruto sejak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya sejak berpisah lima tahun silam.

Teman-teman mereka mengadakan reuni dengan mengunjungi tempat permandian dan menginap satu malam di penginapan. Saat berangkat Hinata bersama dengan Shino, namun saat pulang entah mengapa dia berakhir menumpang motor Naruto. Padahal pemuda itu sedang bersama Shion, mantan kekasihya sewaktu di Konoha high school, yang didengarnya dari Sakura hubungan mereka hanya bertahan satu minggu.

Hinata tidak mengerti Naruto, dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia sangat mencintainya namun dengan mudah dia mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara sepihak dan keesokan harinya dia sudah bersama Shion.

Selama waktu kebersamaan mereka saat di penginapan, Hinata tak sekalipun berbicara kepada Naruto, bukan karena keberadaan Shion, melainkan karena dia takut harapan akan muncul lagi di hatinya, jagankan berbicara melihat ke arah Naruto pun tidak dia lakukan.

Hinata masih sangat mencintai pemuda itu, sekali memandangnya, mungkin matanya akan terus terpaku pada wajah Naruto, hatinya akan terperangkap pada pesonanya dan tak bisa berpaling lagi, dia tidak ingin merasakan sakit hati lagi.

 _Rintik hujan mulai turun, angin di bulan Juli berhembus pelan._

 _Nyanyian hujan membawa kembali ingatan tentang rasa itu._

 _Memutar kembali kenangan kita dalam memori yang terkunci._

 _Hujan ini menegaskan bahwa perasaan ku pada mu tak pernah pergi._

Lima tahun yang lalu.

Hinata tau seseorang sedang memandangnya meskipun sekarang dia sedang memperhatikan Kakashi sensei menjelaskan tentang Bioteknologi di depan kelas. Tepat seperti dugaannya, ketika dia menoleh sedikit ke belakang dia mendapati Uzumaki Naruto buru-buru membuang muka ketika tertangkap basah sedang memandangnya.

Tentu saja Hinata menyadarinya, siapapun akan sadar diri bila seseorang terus menatap kearah mu dengan sangat intens, pandangan memuja dan penuh hasrat.

Semenjak mereka menempati kelas yang sama di tahun ketiga, dia sudah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Naruto memperlakukannya tidak seperti teman sekelas yang lain, jika mereka berbincang Naruto akan menundukan wajah tidak pernah melihat langsung ke matanya, bila mereka berpapasan di koridor sekolah dia akan menoleh ke arah lain.

Hinata memang tidak punya pengalaman mengenai hubungan remaja pria dan wanita, tetapi Hinata Hyuga tau jenis tatapan seperti itu karena dia juga memandang Naruto dengan cara yang sama.

Entah sejak kapan dia memiliki rasa itu, perasaanya tumbuh begitu saja sejak dia tau Naruto selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam. Dia bahkan 'mencuri' gambar Naruto dengan kamera ponsel saat pemuda itu sedang tertawa bercanda dengan Kiba dan Lee. Mengagumi wajahnya yang tampan selama berjam-jam sebelum tidur dan membuat fotonya menjadi liontin kalung agar Naruto selalu berada dekat dengan hatinya.

Suatu sore di musim dingin saat pulang sekolah, ketika ujian masuk perguruan tinggi tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Pemuda itu menyeretnya ke halaman belakang sekolah. Tubuhnya yang kecil langsung membentur dada yang keras, Naruto memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi," suaranya bergetar, hawa dingin berhembus lewat napasnya yang beruap.

"Bisakah kita seperti ini sebentar saja." Hinata merasakan nada memohon dari suaranya.

"Kalau kau keberatan, kau boleh memukuliku setelah ini. Aku sudah membawa pemukul baseball," kata Naruto menendang tongkat kayu di kakinya.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata-apa hanya menerima perlakuan Naruto, mimpi yang selalu hadir di setiap tidurnya kini menjadi kenyataan, wajahnya semakin merah karena bersemu di tambah udara dingin. Hinata yakin Naruto bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya meskipun dia memakai mantel yang tebal.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto-kun," Hinata mendorong Naruto menjauh, mereka berpelukan sampai kakinya mati rasa.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mu," katanya lagi.

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut, memalingkan wajahnya yang pasti terlihat memalukan.

"Apa maksud semua ini Naruto-kun?"

"Aku. Maksudku-Aku," Naruto tergagap mencoba, menjelaskan maksud hatinya dengan gerakan tangan yang tidak jelas.

"Aku juga suka padamu, kalau itu yang ingin kau tau." Hinata melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang syok.

Hubungan mereka berkembang setelah itu, saling mengucapkan selamat pagi saat memasuki kelas, tersenyum dan berbincang ringan dan akrab setiap hari.

Semua berubah begitu cepat saat Naruto melihatnya dekat dengan Toneri Otsutsuki, sang pangeran sekolah, semua murid tau bahwa dia menyukai Hinata. Tiba-tiba senyum cerah yang hanya untuknya itu hilang, Naruto bahkan tidak menoleh saat Hinata putus asa memanggil namanya, dan keesokan harinya kabar menyebar dengan cepat, Naruto resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Shion.

Sejak hari itu mereka tak pernah lagi seperti dulu, bagai orang asing yang tak saling kenal, tak pernah lagi bertegur sapa hingga hari ini.

Hinata membiarkan rinai hujan menimpa wajahnya, Naruto hanya diam tak bergerak, matanya tertuju pada jalan yang berkelok.

Punggung Naruto yang lebar dan kekar, Hinata begitu tergoda untuk menyentuhnya. Orang yang dia cintai dan dia rindukan ada begitu dekat, hujan menguatkan wangi maskulin yang menguar dari lehernya, pemandangan hutan yang homogen membuat pikirannya kosong, tanpa sadar dia sudah melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Naruto, merebahkan kepala di punggung Naruto, memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin, dia baru tersadar saat Naruto bergerak, tubuhya kaku dan tegang. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak-" kata Hinata gagap.

Naruto masih diam tak merespon, Hinata menjauhkan tubuhya dari Naruto.

"Lakukan lagi," suara Naruto berat, tercekat nyaris tak terdengar, dia menurunkan kecepatan sepeda motornya, menghalau deru angin.

"Apa?" Hinata tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Peluk aku," kata Naruto tegas.

"Eh, tapi-"

"SEKARANG!" Naruto berteriak, membuat Hinata terlonjak. Dia sangat terkejut tapi, dengan perlahan dia kembali memeluk Naruto. Naruto memang sangat aneh, Hinata tak mengerti jalan pikirannya yang terus berubah-ubah.

Naruto menghela napas, ketegangan di punggungnya berangsur hilang, wajanya yang keras juga berubah lembut.

"Maafkan aku Hime."

"Aku memang bodoh, aku benar-benar tidak menyadari sudah memberimu luka yang begitu dalam."

"Aku hanya cemburu pada Toneri, dan mengira kau tidak pernah menyukai ku."

"Hinata daisuki da."

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya, air matanya bersatu dengan hujan. Tak ada lagi kata yang harus diucapkan, hati mereka telah terhubung kembali.

"Naruto kau bodoh."

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum jahil, dia menurunkan kecepatan sepeda motornya hingga 10 km/jam, hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tau entah kapan mereka akan tiba di Konoha. Dia juga harus berterimakasih pada Sakura karena sudah menyingkirkan Shion.

Bagi Hinata tidak ada hujan yang sehangat ini.

 **The End**

AoiAysel_241216


	7. Aoi no Sora

_Semua terasa wajar, masuk akal dan sangat mungkin, seakan ia ada di depan mata, membuat kita berasumsi bahwa dengan menggerakkan tangan ke depan kita bisa menjangkaunya._

 _Masa depan._

[Naruto disclimer Masashi Kishimoto]

[Warning ooc, typo, au, dll]

[Romance, mainstream]

[T]

Pasangan muda yang baru saja menyelesaikan ujian masuk universitas itu terlihat sangat bahagia, si pria memeluk wanitanya dengan perasaan sayang yang jelas nampak bagi siapapun yang melihat.

"Hinata aku terlalu mencintaimu," kata si pria sungguh-sungguh, dia membenamkan wajahnya di leher putih Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku tau itu, Sasuke-kun." Hinata terseyum sangat manis, tangannya mengelus rambut hitam itu dengan lembut.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku."

"Tentu." Tak ada keraguan dalam suaranya yang tegas.

Janji itu diterbangkan hembusan angin pantai, tidak ada yang tau kemana angin itu akan membawanya, bisa berakhir di bibir pantai berpasir putih atau hanya terbawa ke tengah samudra dan tergulung ombak ke dasar lautan, tak pernah sampai ke pulau seberang.

...

Badai datang tanpa peringatan, setelah sebelumnya langit cerah dengan awan berarak pelan.

Acara reuni Konoha Academy. Hari ini Hinata berdandan sangat cantik, sejak pagi senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu Sasuke sejak tiga tahun yang lalu dia meninggalkan Konoha dan kuliah di Universitas Tokyo.

Bergabung bersama Ino dan Tenten sahabatnya, tertawa lepas menanggapi lelucon konyol dari seorang pemuda yang Hinata ketahui bernama Naruto. Mereka seangkatan, namun tak pernah berada di kelas yang sama. Pria yang sangat hangat, membuat orang berkumpul mendekat padanya. Hinata yang pemalu, selalu ingin atau sekedar berharap dirinya bisa seperti Naruto.

"Kalian masih ingat Ebisu-sensei? Aku yang meletakakkan icha-icha paradise itu di meja kerjanya."

"Apa?" Mereka syok sesaat namun kemudian tertawa keras.

Hinata masih mengingat wajah penyangkalan guru mesum itu kepada pengawas dari Kementrian Pendidikan yang sedang mengadakan inspeksi. Ebisu-sensei pantas mendapatkannya karena sering menggoda murid-murid perempuan.

Hinata masih ingat karena dirinya pernah menjadi korban, tidak lama setelah itu terjadilah kehebohan di sekolah, guru mereka diskors dan tidak mendapatkan gaji selama tiga bulan.

"Apa Sasuke dan Sakura tidak akan datang?"

Hinata mendengar Kiba bertanya pada Shikamaru, yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Hatinya menghangat ketika mendengar nama orang yang dirindukannya itu.

"Mereka akan menikah," kata Shion sambil lalu. "Pagi ini Ayahku menerima undangannya, kurasa pernikahannya tertutup, kita bahkan tidak di undang."

"Sudah kuduga, mereka selalu terlihat bersama," kata Shikamaru.

"Kami kuliah di tempat yang sama," lanjutnya lagi ketika pandangan bertanya semua orang tertuju padanya.

Hinata membeku ditempat duduknya, tangannya mengepal kuat untuk meredam tubuhnya yang bergetar. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Baru tadi pagi Sasuke mengirim pesan teks bahwa dia merindukan dirinya dan mereka akan bertemu di tempat ini dan mengumumkan hubungan mereka. Pertahanan dirinya hampir runtuh, air matanya sudah hampir mengalir.

"Teman-teman aku ingat ada keperluan penting." Hinata berdiri, menyeret dirinya sendiri keluar, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran teman-temannya.

Di sudut bangunan yang tertutup bayangan, gadis itu menangis, berulangkali tangannya yang mungil menyeka wajahnya namun air mata itu tak berhenti mengalir.

Tubuhnya terlonjak saat, seseorang memeluknya. "Hinata."

Hinata mendongak, tersenyum dan menyerbu kedalam pelukan pemuda itu. "Sasuke-kun, ini tidak benar kan?"

Sasuke hanya diam, membiarkan gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hinata tau saat pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menghiburnya atau memberikan penyangkalan, saat itu dia tau bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.

"Kurasa aku, mencintainya."

Hanya itu kata singkat yang Uchiha Sasuke ucapkan. Kemudian dia mendorong tubuh Hinata menjauh, dari sakunya dia mengeluarkan sebuah undangan mewah berwarna hitam keemasan.

Sasuke melangkah pergi, meninggalkannya membatu kemudian retak berkeping-keping dan runtuh. Hati yang tak bisa direkatkan lagi.

Pemuda bermata biru itu bersandar pada dinding yang dingin, tak jauh dari gadis yang berlutut dan tersedu-sedu. Napasnya berat, tatapannya tajam menembus gelap, tangannya terkepal, dia memutar tubuhnya, tak merasakan sakit saat darah menetes dari buku-buku jarinya, setelah dia melayangkan tinju sekuat tenaga pada tembok di belakangnya.

...

Air matanya tak lagi keluar, sudah terkuras habis. Dia memandang gaun ungu berenda pemberian Sasuke. Hinata berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, hari ini dia akan menghadiri pernikahan mantan kekasihnya, menunjukan dirinya kuat dan bisa bangkit kembali menata hati. Bahwa Sasuke tak membuatnya terpuruk.

Dia memandang pantulan dirinya yang menyedihkan, matanya bengkak dan merah, begitu pula hidungnya yang mungil. Sudah seminggu dia mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, menolak memberi makan dirinya dan hanya menagis, kemudian jatuh tertidur.

Wajahnya yang berantakan tak akan mungkin diselamatkan oleh make up. Pikirannya melayang lagi, apa Sasuke akan menertawakannya nanti saat dia tak sanggup menahan diri untuk menangis, saat melihat mantan kekasih dan sahabatnya bersanding, memulai hidup mereka yang bahagia.

Hinata melepaskan gaun lagi, sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Dalam imajinasinya yang tak terkendali, dia sempat berharap pernikahan itu akan dibatalkan. Entahlah mungkin ada meteor yang yang melenceng dari jalurnya, gempa bumi dahsyat. Atau sekedar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sakit perut saat mengucapkan sumpah pernikahannya.

Matanya menyipit memandang jam dinding, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh menit, itu artinya Sasuke bukan lagi miliknya, dia sudah resmi menjadi suami teman baiknya, Haruno Sakura atau sekarang Uchiha Sakura. Dan dunia masih baik-baik saja, hanya dirinya yang terhimpit, sesak dan tak bisa bernapas.

Hinata berlutut di atas kasurnya, tangan kecil mencengkram dadanya, bagaimana mungkin dua orang yang sangat dia percaya menghianatinya. Tinju kecil itu memukul dadanya keras.

"Pergilah."

"Pergilah rasa sakit." Tubuh dan jiwa yang rapuh itu terjatuh menyambut kegelapan.

...

Sebulan sudah Hinata menjalankan aktivitasnya bagai mayat hidup. Berjalan, makan, belajar, hanya tubuhnya saja yang bergerak, jiwanya entah tersesat dimana. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda berambut kuning itu disekitarnya, menemaninya makan di kafetaria dan duduk disebelahnya ketika kuliah.

"Kalian tau pasangan Uchiha dari sekolah kita dulu, mereka akan punya bayi, aku membacanya di majalah bisnis."

"Kerajaan bisnis mereka akan mendapatkan pewaris."

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya mencari sumber suara, kemudian air matanya jatuh begitu saja bercampur dengan kuah ramen yang ada di hadapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menerima kenyataan dan hidupnya harus terus berlanjut.

Ino dan Tenten bukannya buta dan tidak peduli, mereka sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada sahabat mereka ketika dia pergi meninggalkan acara reuni dan tidak pernah menjawab panggilan telepon, ketika mereka tau kata-kata penghiburan tak akan mampu meringankan sakitnya, mereka membiarkan Hinata menata hatinya kembali dengan kekuatanya sendiri tanpa banyak bertanya yang akan mengorek luka yang mulai mengering.

...

Pemuda itu hadir bagai tembok penahan ombak, sangat kokoh. Ketika dia menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata, dia tau akan menghadapi penolakan, namun dia tetap berdiri ditempat seharusnya dia berada sebagai pelindung, tak memundurkan kakinya walau selangkah.

Naruto menjadi tempat dia bergantung, menerima dirinya walau mungkin dia juga merasa sakit karena cinta tak berbalas. Sekali lagi hidup harus tetap berjalan dan semakin lama mereka menjadi dekat. Hanya lima bulan berselang, Naruto melamarnya dan Hinata menerimanya.

"Hinata aku tak punya apapun untuk kuberikan, tapi aku sudah menjatuhkan hatiku pada mu sejak lama."

Pernikahan mereka sederhana saja, hanya dihadiri keluarga dan beberapa teman. Setelah lulus kuliah, Naruto diterima bekerja sebagai manager sebuah perusahaan pabrikan mobil dengan gaji yang lumayan. Mereka hidup tenang di sebuah rumah sederhana.

Jika Hinata sendirian di rumah, dia akan merasa kesepian dan mulai memikirkan Sasuke atau kadang jika keluar rumah, secara tidak sadar dia akan mencari wajah Sasuke di setiap sudut kota, berharap dia bisa melihat sekilas wajahnya.

Disuatu pagi, setelah mengantar suaminya yang akan bekerja ke depan pintu, sebuah telepon mengusik ketenangan mereka.

 _"Hinata."_ Suara yang lembut yang selalu dia rindukan meresap kedalam hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata tak sadar, dalam suaranya terpancar kuat kerinduan yang lama tertahan.

 _"Aku merindukan mu, kau tau? Bisakah kau menemui ku di tempat itu? Di pantai itu."_

Hatinya berdebar namun terasa salah, dia sudah menikah dan menyebut nama Sasuke membuatnya merasa buruk. Hinata merasakan lengan kekar itu memeluk perutnya.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan menemuinya lagi." Suaranya lirih, tak ada nada memerintah, dan terdengar seperti memohon.

Hatinya sakit mendengar suaminya memohon, dia berbalik memeluk leher Naruto, menghirup sebanyak mungkin aromanya yang menenangkan dan kemudian perutnya terasa mual.

...

 _Hati wanita bagai air yang tenang, dari permukaan yang terlihat hanyalah pantulan langit dan awan. Kau tidak akan bisa mengira luas dan dalamnya, atau apa yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Mungkin saja terdapat palung, bangkai kapal, dan hiu, atau mutiara dalam cangkang dan berpeti-peti harta karun._

 _"Aku tak lagi mencintai mu, aku hanya sedikit tersesat karena merindukan kenangan bahagia dimana kau ada didalamnya."_

Lima tahun kemudian, pertemuan tak sengaja antara Nyonya Uzumaki dan Uchiha Sasuke disebuah taman di Konoha tak terhindarkan.

Untuk sesaat Hinata berpikir dirinya masih mencintai pria itu, namun tak ada lagi debaran itu dan rasa sakit yang dulu melukainya hanya terasa seperti angin lalu. Anehnya sekarang dia tersenyum dan tertawa bagai menyambut kawan lama, dia terhenyak karena ini tak seperti dugaannya, tak ada rasa sakit dan cemburu yang dikiranya akan datang tanpa peringatan.

"Kau sangat cantik Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum, mencuri pandang kearahnya. "Aku masih mencintai mu, sebenarnya aku tidak-"

Hinata hampir tidak pernah membenci siapapun, bahkan Sasuke yang telah menyakitinya, tapi ada satu tipe orang yang Hinata tidak mudah memberikan maaf adalah seorang yang berkhianat.

Ada apa dengan Sasuke, menikah dengan Sakura dan sekarang dia bilang masih mencintainya. Hinata tidak merasa senang mendengar ini, pikirannya justru tertuju pada Sakura, dia tidak ingin Sakura merasakan rasa sakitnya.

"Papa." Seorang gadis kecil manis berlarian dengan es krim ditangannya.

Hianata tersenyum lembut pada anak itu. "Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Sarada."

"Sara-chan, maukah kau menemani Boruto bermain?" Hinata menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sarada dan menunjuk seorang bocah yang berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu.

Sarada mengangguk dan berlari menuju Boruto, Hinata tersenyum melihat anak lelakinya yang malu-malu ketika Sarada menyapanya, setelah itu dia kembali menghadap Sasuke.

Plakk

Hinata mengibaskan tangannya yang panas setelah tamparannya yang cukup keras mendarat di wajah Sasuke. Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya meringis, dia tidak menyangka Hinata yang lemah lembut bisa melayangkan tamparan yang cukup membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi Sasuke, jangan sekalipun lagi," kata Hinata dingin.

Kemudian lelaki itu datang dengan senyum lebar, merentangkan tanganya memeluk Hinata dari belakang. "Hime."

"Oh, Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto baru menyadari ada seseorang dihadapannya.

"Hahaha, jadi dia?" Sasuke menatap Hinata. "Si konyol Naruto, kau sangat terkenal di sekolah."

"Benarkah?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian.

Hinata membelai wajah Naruto "Benar sayang."

Sasuke mengeram pelan dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Boru-kun saatnya pulang," Naruto berteriak, Boruto dan Sarada berlarian ke tempat mereka.

"Putrimu cantik sekali Uchiha-san, sampai jumpa lagi." Naruto dan putranya melambai ke arah Sarada.

Naruto berjalan santai merangkul istrinya, tangannya yang lain mengenggam Boruto.

"Ayah, kau tau Sarada tadi memukuliku." Boruto melapor pada ayahnya.

"Oh benarkah?" Naruto berpura-pura terkejut, "kau harus bersikap baik pada wanita, Nak."

"Hime bagaimana keadaan Himawari hari ini?" Naruto mengecup kepala istrinya. Hinata mengusap perutnya yang masih rata penuh rasa sayang.

Hinata tak pernah merasa sebebas ini, hati dan pikirannya benar-benar melayang, ketakutanya selama ini, bahwa dia terpaksa menerima cinta Naruto, sirna sudah.

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke, aku tidak akan menoleh lagi kebelakang, aku meninggalkan mu bersama kenangan tentang diri mu, karena sekarang aku akan membuat lebih banyak kenangan bersamanya. Kenangan yang akan perlahan menutup memori dirimu kedalam sebuah kotak yang kuncinya akan ku lempar kedalam samudra."

Sebuah kenyataan yang baru benar-benar disadarinya membuatnya meneteskan air mata bahagia, dia tidak menghianati perasaan suaminya. Perasaanya pada lelaki yang mengulurkan tangan padanya, menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, membawanya pada pelukan yang hangat adalah nyata. Karena sejak dia menerima lamaran Uzumaki Naruto, sejak saat itulah dia mulai mencintainya.

 **The End**

AoiAysel_110117


End file.
